


Gowns

by NeuroWriter14



Series: Costumes, Gowns, and Assorted Clothing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Do not repost, Dom/sub Undertones, Harry likes teasing him, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slight Choking, Tom earned it, Tom has a daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Months after Halloween, Tom finally graduates. Harry is true to his word and revisits the idea of a relationship.Sequel toCostumes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Costumes, Gowns, and Assorted Clothing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963396
Comments: 22
Kudos: 285
Collections: Enabled and Approved at the Wholesome Place





	Gowns

The graduation ceremony took forever, even though it was nothing spectacular. The never-ending feel to the ceremony was mostly because Harry had other intentions for after it was over. The last few months had been grueling, excruciating. He hadn't thought of Tom, or any student, in a particularly sexual way ever. He had seen class after class come under his care and never once fell subject to albeit several attempted seductions. But none of them had been a brazen as Tom. None of them had the same effect as Tom. And it was maddening. For a while, he thought he had a relationship outside of Hogwarts, but unfortunately, it had gone down the drain. It wasn't anyone's fault. They were just more compatible as friends. And once the fact that he was unmarried made its way amongst the student population, several had made attempts for him. And then there was Tom who literally straddled him in his office and got off on his lap.

He had thought back, after Tom left, about all the other times Tom had attempted to seduce him. It had only really started in Tom's seventh year but there were hints of it in his sixth. And then, of course, he was far worse after Halloween. Harry had several bad thoughts about bending the boy over his desk before his graduation. But he wouldn't. He had let Tom have his fun but had resisted the urge to do anything in return because Tom was still a student. But after the ceremony, he wouldn't be anymore. 

He waited and clapped and waited and clapped just like everyone else. He sat with the other professors, including ones who had been his professors when he attended Hogwarts. He sat amongst parents and former students who were siblings of the graduates, or current students who were also siblings. He kept his legs crossed patiently, one hand rested on his knee. His hair was pulled back as it always was, but naturally, that meant he had no physical barrier between him and the wandering gaze of Tom who sat a few rows to his left. 

The ceremony eventually ended and Harry slipped away. He couldn't help but note that beforehand, there was no one there for Tom. Harry was likely the only one who would notice what happened to the boy later. Of course, the other professors cared about their students. But Harry already had a more intimate relationship with Tom. 

He knew that Tom followed him as he made his way away from the crowd and into a secluded area. The Hogwarts graduation was held just outside Hogwarts at Hogsmeade so parents could apparate or be brought to the ceremony. This meant, though, that he could slip between buildings. He was never one to stay long, but this was the first time he wasn't leaving alone. 

He waited patiently for Tom to round the corner and walk closer. He neared Harry confidently, a lone curl artfully across his forehead and his dark blue eyes holding the same sparkle they always did for the professor. He waited for only a moment more until Tom was within arm's reach before grabbing him and pulling him flush against his body. They vanished with a soft pop.

Harry never allowed students to see his home. It was too intimate. If a student ever wanted to meet after Hogwarts, he would meet them elsewhere. Tom, however, continued to be his exception.

His house was nothing spectacular for anyone to write home about. It was a small house with a small front yard and backyard. It was only one story with a decent sized kitchen, a sitting room, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. One bedroom was Harry's, the only one with a connected bathroom, and the other was mostly untouched. 

He moved ahead of Tom and through the gate, holding it open for the other to enter behind him. He then went to the front door, opening it and doing the same thing. Tom stepped inside, his eyes immediately darting around Harry's house, scrutinizing it as he did everything else. Harry shut the door behind them, locking it with a soft click. 

Tom kicked off his shoes in the entryway, setting them next to Harry's only other pair of shoes beside the ones he currently wore. Harry also took off his shoes, watching carefully as Tom took in the rather modest house. 

"It's incredibly," Tom paused. "You." His voice sounded fond. "It's exactly what I pictured when I thought of your house."

"Did you think of my house often?" 

"Only one room," Tom answered, still looking around the house. "You said we could revisit our relationship after I graduated." He turned toward Harry. "I've graduated, Professor." 

"So you have."

Tom moved closer, showing the same boldness he did on Halloween. "Have you decided if it's something you would consider?" He was close enough that his fingertips could dance over Harry's chest. "If our relationship is something you want."

"Have you?" Harry challenged. He wouldn't have something if Tom didn't want it too.

"Oh, I know where I stand, Professor." Tom let his fingers trail up to the collar of Harry's shirt. "I'd rather know where you stand."

"I'm standing right here, Tom."

The other smirked slightly at Harry's joke. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know exactly what you meant, Tom." He let his voice drop slightly, watching the way the boy's pupils dilated. "Do you truly want to know?"

"Yes." Tom's answer was breathless.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips next to Tom's ear. "I'll show you."

That was all the warning he gave the other before he bent slightly, grabbing Tom by the thighs and hoisting him upward. Tom's arm's scrambled for purchase on his shoulders before Harry pushed them against the wall of his entryway, their lips colliding. Tom shook in his grasp, one hand moving into Harry's still tied hair and the other gripping his shoulder. He knew when he let the other catch his breath, he would have something to say about his rather rough treatment, but Tom brought out the worst in him. And the boy wasn't complaining.

He moved his kisses to Tom's neck, feeling the other gasp for breath as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, making certain he wouldn't fall.

"You've been holding out on me, Professor."

Harry pulled back slightly and grinned. "You have no idea."

He claimed the boy's mouth once more. Tom pulled the tie from his hair, letting it fall and immediately fisting a hand in it. He ground his lower body as best he could against Harry and the movement reminded him of that day in his office. Tom had been so pliable as Harry moved him, grinding him against his lap. He wondered if he would continue to be as pliable now or if his feisty nature would have him fighting back. 

He shifted them slightly, pressing his hips forward so Tom's weight was against him and the wall before freeing his hands. He pulled his robe from himself, hearing Tom groan. He ground against Harry more, his eyes already starting to haze over with pleasure. He remembered the way Tom's lips had parted in pleasure in his office. How easy that mouth was to pillage for his own. He gripped the other's curls, tilting his head back to take what he wished, feeling Tom's hands tighten on him.

He pulled back once more, fisting his hands in the folds of Tom's gown and ripping it open.

He shouldn't have been surprised to find that Tom was naked underneath.

"That was risky, Tom." Harry murmured as he buried his face in the boy's neck. "You could have been caught."

"Oh it was worth it." Tom breathed, his hands grasping for purchase against Harry's shoulders. "I got what I wanted didn't I?" 

"Tell me what you wanted, Tom." Harry instructed, pressing light kisses against a fluttering pulse. "Tell me what you pictured when you pictured that one room in my house."

"I-" Tom swallowed, a movement that was felt by Harry's lips. "I pictured you laying me out on your bed." His voice was thick. "I pictured you kissing everywhere you could reach. You were always so tender, careful."

"Go on," Harry hummed as he trailed his kisses to the boy's shoulders.

"I pictured your cock," Tom was growing more breathless by the second. Harry wondered if he could come just like that, describing the ways he wanted Harry to take him apart. "I pictured you letting me taste you. I pictured you pushing inside me. I thought about how it would feel. I thought what it would be like if you were rougher."

"Do you want rough, Tom?"

"I want you." Tom's hand pulled at his hair slightly. "Let me have you."

"Have you ever been with anyone before?"

"Yes," Tom breathed. 

"And who was it you saw when they brought you over the edge? Who did you think of when you touched yourself?" For emphasis, he thrust his hips upward slightly, bucking his still clothed erection against Tom's. 

The other moaned loudly. "You." It sounded more like a praise, like worship, than it did an answer. "Always you."

Harry hummed, feeling more and more enticed by the second.

"Good boy."

He turned his attention back to Tom's neck, seeing with great amusement as goosebumps rose on pale flesh. He pressed a soft kiss first against his neck, hearing the broken moan that Tom let out before he used one hand to keep Tom's neck in place. He bit into soft fleshing, feeling Tom's whole body buck against him and the hand in his hair press against the back of his head, holding him in place.

He held him for a moment longer, feeling the boy begin to shake against him before pulling back slightly, running his tongue over the marks he left on the other's neck. The next bites he left were softer, not leaving the same redness in their wake, but each one had the same effect as he trailed them down Tom's neck, his clavicle, his shoulder. He let his tongue trail each bite. Tom's body was bucking like crazy against him, likely needing relief for his untouched erection. 

He wondered how far he could push him. If he could make him beg. He needed to be punished after all his teasing. 

Tom's hand fisted in his shirt, pulling at it fruitlessly. 

Harry hummed into his neck bite, feeling the way the other's body tensed. 

"Something you need, Tom?" He asked as he pulled away. 

"You're punishing me." Tom's voice was thick and lower than normal. Harry pulled back slightly, looking at his pleasure lidded eyes. "It's working."

He rewarded the comment by bringing his hand to Tom's hips, pulling him slightly so he brushed against him. Tom groaned loudly, his head falling back against the wall. Harry shifted himself, awkwardly to press kisses against his chest. He braced himself on the wall with one hand while the other hand kept rocking Tom against him, likely giving aching friction to his cock.

He watched with satisfaction as Tom's head began to loll back and forth, his lips parted slightly. Tom's body was tensing slowly against him, his legs still wrapped around Harry's waist feeling more like a vice every second.

"Do you think if I kept this up, you'd fall over the edge without any other help?" Harry asked, his voice also growing thicker. His own erection was untouched and caged behind the fabric of his pants, but he had to admit that this was far more fun than he thought it would be. 

He had watched as Tom practically ruled the school following his fourth year. Students in other houses were afraid of him, the teachers thought of him as an angel. He knew Tom had the capacity to be something terrible if pushed in the wrong direction, and part of him feared Dumbledore's constant cold treatment would do as much. But Tom had always reacted better to Harry. It seemed he needed a stern hand and motivation to stay on somewhat good moral tracks. 

Perhaps Harry could provide both.

"Please," The boy finally whimpered, his voice almost imperceptible. 

"I'm sorry?" Harry pretended he didn't hear. "Could you say that again?" 

Tom huffed. "Please." He said, his voice stronger. 

"Once more."

"Please." He whimpered as Harry's hips bucked upward again. "Please, Harry. Professor. Whatever you want me to call you. Please. _Please._ "

Just as he had done on Halloween, he pulled the boy against him with a particularly rough movement and just like on Halloween, Tom came without much input from Harry. Tom's body arched against the wall, his eyes falling shut and his mouth open as though he were going to exclaim, but it was caught in his throat. Harry watched with rapt attention until his body began to relax against him. Tom's bare abdomen was coated with his release. 

Harry let him down gently, feeling himself stand awkwardly with his erection still untouched. Tom panted against the wall, leaning on it for support. 

"Good boy." Harry said again and Tom's eyes shot open, his pupils wide. "Go clean yourself up." He nodded toward the bathroom around the corner. 

"But-" Tom began to protest. 

"Hush." Harry moved forward slightly, capturing his lips. "Go."

Tom groaned but did as he was told, letting the gown fall to floor as he went, his hips swaying with every step. Harry chuckled to himself and then bent to retrieve it. He walked by the bathroom, feeling Tom's eyes on him as he did, until he reached his own bedroom. 

It was the darkest room in the house, as Harry kept blackout curtains over the windows. He draped the gown carefully over a hanger and hung it in his closet. He heard the sink shut off in the bathroom and Tom came swaying into the room unbidden, his face flushed and his hair no longer perfectly in place as it normally was. Harry waggled a finger, gesturing Tom forward and he obeyed instantly, his eyes blown wide and his lips parted. Harry gathered the boy against him, pressing a light kiss against swollen lips.

"Did you think I was done with you?"

He didn't leave time for the other to answer before he was picking him up once again, turning them and dropping rather unceremoniously onto his bed. Tom's arms scrabbled to wrap around him as Harry claimed his mouth once more. He continued kissing him, Tom's breath coming in heavy pants against his mouth, as he began to work at his shirt, feeling Tom rush to help him. There was no doubt that the boy was likely overstimulated at this point, but he still bucked his hips up against Harry, demanding more. 

Oh to have that short of a refractory period.

Harry discarded his shirt feeling Tom shudder at the skin on skin contact. He pushed himself between the other's legs, pulling one knee up so Tom's leg was draped over his leg and their lower bodies were pressed flush against one another. Tom groaned against him, his hand once again fisting in Harry's hair. He tangled his fingers in long strands, stroking his hand through it as though he had longed to do it for a while and was taking advantage of the fact that he now could. 

He ground his hips downward, feeling Tom's body twitch against him. 

"Was this what you pictured?" He asked as he pulled away, grinding his lower body down once more. "Is this what you wanted, Tom?"

"This is so much more. So much more." Tom sounded like he was on the verge of babbling. It was strange to see such a put together person losing control. Strange, but enticing. 

"Good boy," Harry praised again, noting the way Tom shuddered. 

"I am," Tom answered quietly. 

"You are what?" 

"A good boy."

"Who's?" Harry emphasized his question with a particularly rough downward thrust of his hips.

"Yours!" Tom gasped. "Yours. Yours. Yours." He swallowed. "Please, take me, Harry."

He pulled back then, practically ripping off the rest of his clothes. Tom's eyes grew wide at the sight of him, finally bare as Tom had been for a while now. He jerked his head, motioning for Tom to move up the bed. The boy did as directed, scurrying up the bed and resting his head on Harry's pillows. Harry climbed on the bed after him, trailing his fingers along Tom's legs, then his hip, up his abdomen, his chest, and finally wrapping his hand around the back of Tom's neck, pulling him upward. Their lips crashed again as Harry used his other hand to spread the boy's legs slightly, settling himself between them. 

He ground himself downward again, groaning as his untouched cock brushed against Tom's slowly hardening erection. He did it once more, feeling pleasure run through him and watching the way Tom moaned and shuttered. 

He used a quick lubrication charm to slick his fingers, moving them down Tom's body. The boy's dark blue eyes were black as he watched. 

"What do you say?" Harry asked quietly. 

"Please," Tom gasped. "Please, please."

His pleas continued until Harry pressed a finger against his rim.

Tom's mouth fell open slightly, the pleas still on his lips but he was unable to force them out. He pushed a finger in then, watching as Tom practically jumped off the bed. He couldn't help the amused grin the spread across his face. He was barely inside him, and with a single finger, and Tom was shaking once more. He pressed further inward, watching the various reactions that crossed the boy's face until he was buried to the second knuckle. 

Harry pulled back slightly, watching again the series of facial expressions that Tom had and again as he pushed in once more. Tom was shaking in earnest now, his hands fisting in Harry's sheets. Harry pulled his finger back once more, only this time he added a second as he pushed inward. 

Tom _whined._

Harry grinned, leaning forward slightly to bite against the soft skin of Tom's abdomen. The other jumped, impaling himself on Harry's fingers more and whining again. He began to speed up his movements, watching with no lack of amusement as Tom's head began shifting back and forth against his pillow. He was completely erect once more, and his hands were fisted so tightly in Harry's sheets, he was certain the boy would rip them. 

Harry pulled back once more, this time adding a third finger.

Tom whimpered and whined more.

"Please. Please. Please. More." He begged. "Harry, I need more. I need you. Oh, please."

"Such a good boy," Harry praised, scissoring his fingers. "So polite." He continued his movements for a moment longer before studying Tom's face. "Do you think you're ready?"

Tom nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes, Harry. Yes."

Harry withdrew his fingers. When he used the lubrication charm once more, it was on a decidedly bigger organ. He had been purposefully avoiding the boy's prostate, he wondered if penetration would be enough to force him over that edge once more. How many times could he drag him to the brink?

He lined himself up, rubbing his cock head over Tom's rim, watching the way the body's body shifted, trying to force him inward. He teased him for a moment longer before he _finally_ began to push inward.

He was slow, careful, letting Tom adjust around him. He pressed forward until he was buried to the hilt. He should have known he'd also reap the consequences of his teasing of the boy, as he now had to take a moment to make certain this didn't end too soon. Though he wasn't certain this wouldn't continue well into the night.

Tom's hands scrambled for his shoulders as he braced himself, his hands on either side of Tom's head. He waited for a moment longer, before he began to pull back slowly, feeling Tom's body protest under him. He pushed back inward, faster this time, feeling Tom's nails dig into his shoulder blades. He pulled back again, letting Tom adjust once more before pressing into him a third time. Tom was a mess under him. His curls were splayed across the emerald green of Harry's pillowcase, his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Open your eyes," Harry coaxed.

Tom obeyed immediately. He was panting under Harry, and his eyes held the promise of tears about to run over. He wasn't certain he had ever seen the boy cry before. It only took sex to bring him there. 

"Good boy," Harry said again, watching Tom nod vigorously. 

"I am. I am a good boy. Your good boy. Please." Tom was verging on babbling again as a tear fell over his beautiful cheekbones. 

Harry grinned and leaned forward, capturing his lips once more. Tom scrambled again, his hand finding its way into Harry's hair to hold him in place. He kissed him more, feeling the way Tom arched into him. It was then that he considered the boy might be touch starved. 

He would need to rectify that situation.

He pulled away, before moving one hand and grasping Tom's throat just under his chin.

"If it becomes too much, you tell me to stop. Understand?"

Tom nodded but Harry didn't relent until he finally spoke. "Yes."

Harry tightened his grip slightly, pulled his hips back, and thrust forward once more, this time much rougher than he had in the past. Tom moaned loudly under him, his body arching again. Harry repeated, his movements becoming faster as he went. Rougher. Tom's other hand, the one that wasn't currently fisted in the strands at the end of Harry's hair, grasped at the hand around his throat, holding him in place. 

Harry's thrusts increased as he pulled one of Tom's legs upward. Tom moved eagerly, malleable under Harry's touch. 

He kept increasing his pace, hearing the slap of skin on skin echo throughout the otherwise silent room. 

His breath was coming out in pants now as Tom's moans grew louder and louder. He was certain he could make him sing if he wanted to at this point. His grip on Tom's neck wasn't exactly choking, but it was enough to remind him always that Harry was there. Of what Harry could do. He shifted Tom's leg again, pressing further into him. 

He knew the exact moment he hit the boy's prostate as Tom's eyes shot open, his mouth formed an 'o', and his body nearly jumped off the bed.

Harry's movements became more brutal, aiming thrust after thrust at the boy's prostate. Tom's hand tugged at his hair, pulling a moan from his lips. He had let his hair grow out because it was easier to maintain that way. He never expected how much other people would enjoy the length, especially lovers.

He pulled himself upward slightly, letting go of Tom's throat in favor of gripping his other leg. He pulled Tom's already lifted leg upward more, resting it against his chest and shoulder. His continued his brutal pace, watching as Tom twitched and twisted under him. 

He could keep him like that forever, constantly stopping him when he was about to fall over the edge only to drag him right back to it once more. He could do any number of things to Tom and he was certain the boy would let him. He had realized earlier that Tom had nowhere to go after this. He did now.

Harry let go of Tom's leg, letting it fall to the side. He wrapped his arm under the boy's lower body and dragged him upward. Tom's body was almost limp in his grasp now, but he came into Harry's waiting arms. Their chests pressed together as Harry ran a hand through sweaty curls. 

"Good boy. Such a good boy."

Tom moaned again. 

"You've been so patient for me, Tom." He cupped the back of the boy's head, pulling him into a crushing kiss. Tom's hand tugged on his hair more before twisting strands between his fingers. 

He kept his thrusts angled at his prostate, hammering it over and over again. 

"Sing for me, my dear." 

And he did.

His body tensed then, arching back against Harry's arms. His mouth opened and a litany of loud, high moans fell from his swollen lips. "Yes, yes, yes. Harry. Harry. Harry. D-" He clamped his mouth shut then, but Harry knew what he was going to say. Another time, maybe even later that night, he wouldn't let him stop himself.

He came in jerky spurts between them, painting their abdomens white.

Harry wasn't far behind him as Tom's body tightened around him almost unbearably. He let his head fall forward, dropped against the other's heaving chest as he orgasmed. 

They fell, Tom backward and Harry against him onto his bed once more. Tom was clinging to him, one hand still in his hair and the other gripping his upper arm with surprising strength given the jelly like nature of the rest of his body. They lay there for a long moment, both of them panting against one another before Harry reluctantly pulled from him. He didn't move away though, just shifted their positions so he was on his back, with Tom tucked into his side, his head pillowed on Harry's chest.

Harry ran his fingers down Tom's back, feeling the trail of goosebumps he left in his wake. Tom draped a heavy arm over his abdomen, shifting closer until he was plastered against Harry. With a quick wave of his hand, he cleaned them both up, feeling Tom shudder against him.

"Was that what you expected, Tom? Did I live up to your fantasies?"

"I don't have fantasies after that," Tom's voice sounded heavy, as though he were about to fall asleep. "I didn't realize reality could be that good."

Harry smiled, mostly to himself. He continued to trail his fingers up and down the boy's back until his breathing became slightly heavier.

"Tom?" He asked quietly.

"Mm?" Came Tom's sleepy response.

"Next time," He said quietly, moving himself so he was next to Tom's ear again. 

"Call me Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
